1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lock system for a cabriolet convertible top, with a drive device which actuates at least two lock elements. Furthermore, the invention relates to a ring bearing for use with the lock system, a roof structure for a cabriolet, and a cabriolet.
2. Description of Related Art
Both in cabriolets which have a folding roof structure, and also in cabriolets which have a hardtop roof structure, the roof structure must be locked at least in its closed position or must be interlocked with the body of the cabriolet. Cabriolets with a hardtop roof structure have two or more stable roof components which must be likewise locked or interlocked to one another at least in the closed position of the roof structure.
To lock the respective roof structure, generic lock systems are used. For example, the lock systems known from German Patent DE 196 34 511 C1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,375, for use with a movable roof structure for an open passenger car having a front roof part of stable shape and a rear roof part of stable shape, the rear roof part being supported to be able to pivot around the vehicle-mounted pivot axis between its closed operating position and its open rest position, and in which the front roof part can be displaced by means of a double-sided parallelogram rod between its closed operating position and its opened rest position has, in order to pull the movable roof structure tightly against the transverse windshield support and to interlock the front roof shell with the transverse windshield support, an interlocking device in the front roof shell which has locks which are spaced relative to one another over the motor vehicle width and which are each provided with a centering aid and the detent pawls. The locks are synchronized with one another in order to ensure that they simultaneously open and close. For this purpose, a coupling rod is guided from each lock toward the vehicle middle, and are supported on opposite sides of an axis of rotation of a central rotary lever. The opposing outer ends of the two coupling rods are dynamically connected to the detent pawls of the locks. The rotary lever is turned by a hydraulic cylinder around a roughly vertical axis of rotation, by which the detent pawls, and thus the locks, can be actuated according to the desired opening or interlocking process. Here, it is furthermore provided that one of the two locks actuated via the coupling rods actuates a Bowden cable in order to release a blocking mechanism when the locks are opened. For this purpose, the Bowden cable transfers a pull to the blocking mechanism which is pre-tensioned by springs into the blocked position when the locks are opened.
The lock system which actuates the locks via coupling rods according to German Patent DE 196 34 511 C1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,375, is complex, and therefore, expensive. Moreover, in order to be able to use the lock system for different roof structures, structural changes are necessary, for example, with respect to the length of the coupling rods and so forth.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a lock system which has a simple structure and which can be economically produced and flexibly used.
This object is achieved by a drive cable for actuating at least two lock elements being provided between the drive device and each of at least two lock elements, the drive cable having which has a core which is suitable for transfer of compressive and pulling forces.
The lock system in accordance with the invention uses drive cables for actuating the at least two lock elements which are, preferably, flexible or slightly bendable drive cables, so that complicated power transmission rods and the like can be omitted; this greatly simplifies the structure of the lock system. The lock system in accordance with the invention can be used without structural changes with different roof structures due to the flexibility or bending capacity of the drive cables. The directions of the compressive and pulling forces necessary for actuating the individual lock elements can run in any direction. The lock system in accordance with the invention can be used both for folding roof structures and also in hardtop roof structures to interlock the convertible top in its closed position with the vehicle body. In hardtop roof structures, the lock system in accordance with the invention can, moreover, be used to lock or interlock the individual convertible top segments relative to one another. The lock system can be mounted both in or on the roof structure and body-side. In particular, in conjunction with hardtop roof structures the lock system in accordance with the invention can be used additionally or alternatively to secure the opened convertible top which has been assembled into a so-called storage package and stored in the stowage space intended for this purpose. Depending on the embodiment, a lock system which is assigned to the roof structure and/or the lock system which is located in the stowage space can be used for this purpose.
In many applications, it is advantageous for the drive device to synchronously actuate at least two lock elements. Of course, it is likewise possible for the drive device to synchronously actuate more than two lock elements or for there to be different groups of lock elements which are each synchronously actuated.
Furthermore, in the lock system in accordance with the invention, it can be provided that the drive device has electrical and/or pneumatic and/or hydraulic and/or mechanical and/or manual drive means. Even if compressive and pulling forces in different directions are necessary for actuating the individual lock elements, in many cases it is sufficient if the drive means execute a simply linear motion; this can be easily implemented, for example, by hydraulic drive means.
In one preferred embodiment of the lock system in accordance with the invention, it is provided that the drive device has a slider which is guided by the guide element and which is connected to the cores of the drive cables. The guide element can be formed, for example, by the housing sections of the drive device. To connect the cores of the drive cables to the slider, the slider can have, for example, recesses into which the corresponding ends of the cores can be hooked.
One advantageous development of the lock system in accordance with the invention calls for the drive device to limit the possible path of movement of the slider. To limit the path of the slider, preferably, there are corresponding stops which can be formed by the housing of the drive device. Limitation of the path of motion of the slider enables especially a central end stop to determine the path of motion for all lock elements. If the drive device uses hydraulic drive means, it is especially advantageous if the stops are formed by the housing of the drive device since, in this case, a defined stop in the hydraulic cylinder can be omitted.
Another advantageous development of the lock system in accordance with the invention calls for the drive device to have a catch which interacts with the slider in at least one position of the slider. The catch can be provided especially for securing the entire lock system in the closed state against unintended movements. This is advantageous especially for an unpressurized hydraulic cylinder or for a electrical drive that is not self locking.
In preferred embodiments of the lock system in accordance with the invention, it is provided that at least one lock element has interlocking means which comprise a journal and/or a hook which is intended to fit into a bearing for locking the cabriolet convertible top. The bearing or bearings can be made either as a separate component or can be integrated into components which are present anyway.
In some embodiments of the lock system in accordance with the invention, it can be advantageous if it is provided that at least one lock element has at least one spring which pretensions the interlocking means in the direction of a locking position. For example, if the interlocking means are formed by a journal and a stop for the journal is desired in the lengthwise direction, pre-tensioning can be provided in an advantageous manner.
One preferred embodiment of the lock system in accordance with the invention calls for at least one lock element to have a journal which is cylinder-shaped at least in sections and which is engaged by the core of a respective drive cable in order to move the journal axially back and forth. To connect the core of the drive cable to the journal, the end section of the core can have, for example, a fitting which fits positively or non-positively into a recess which is provided in the journal.
Furthermore, in this connection, it can be advantageously provided that the cylinder-shaped journal, has at least a tapering end section which is designed to be moved in or through an annular bearing for locking the cabriolet convertible top. The tapering end section of the journal simplifies the insertion of the journal into the bearings and produces centering.
The invention also relates to a ring bearing for use with the lock system in accordance with the invention, the bearing being provided with an internal geometry which enables ring contact with the cylindrical section of the journal. Tilting and jamming of the lock system are effectively prevented by the ring or point contact between the bearing and the journal.
In general, the invention also relates to a roof structure for a cabriolet which is provided with at least one lock system in accordance with the invention for locking at least one segment of the roof structure. The concept of roof structure can also comprise, for example, the stowage space intended for storage of the opened convertible top, if there are one or more lock systems in accordance with the invention there in order to secure the convertible top in the opened and lowered state.
In particular, in a hardtop structure, it can be provided that the structure has a front segment, a roof segment, and a C column segment, and that at least one lock system is located in the roof segment in order to lock the roof segment to the front segment and/or the C column segment. This does not preclude that, for example, there is a lock system in accordance with the invention in the front segment in order to interlock the front segment to the transverse windshield support.
It is considered especially advantageous for the roof structure under consideration if it is provided with at least two bearings, especially two of the ring bearings in accordance with the invention, each of which is designed to interact with a respective lock element.
The invention also relates to a cabriolet which is provided with at least one lock system in accordance with the invention.
It can be advantageously provided here that the cabriolet convertible top, in the closed state, can be locked by at least one lock system which interacts with bearings arranged accordingly, especially ring bearings in accordance with the invention.
One especially preferred embodiment of the cabriolet in accordance with the invention calls for the cabriolet convertible top, in the opened and stored state, to be lockable by at least one lock system which interacts with bearings arranged accordingly, especially ring bearings in accordance with the invention. In hardtop roof structures, for example, unwanted movements of the roof shells which have been deposited in the trunk in the opened position of the roof system are prevented. For this purpose, for example, there can be a lock element which is arranged on the cover of the convertible top compartment and which can be driven by the drive system of the lock elements of the cover of the convertible top compartment. The drive device for the lock elements of the cover of the convertible top compartment can be structurally identical to the drive device for the cabriolet convertible top.
One especially efficient solution is achieved if it is provided that at least one bearing interacts with a lock element both for securing the cabriolet convertible top in its closed position and also for securing the cabriolet convertible top in its opened and deposited position. For example, it can be provided that the journal of a lock element which is attached to the cover of the convertible top compartment fits into the bearing of the front segment which is present anyway, and the lock element which is attached to the cover of the convertible top compartment can be structurally identical to the other lock elements.
The invention enables central driving of several distributed lock elements, which also enables simple emergency actuation of the lock system. Furthermore, the lock system in accordance with the invention requires only little installation space; this benefits the size of the stored package. The lock elements need not be attached directly to the drive device, by which better use for example of the convertible top installation space can be achieved, since individual modules can be located in the unused areas. Since equalization of tolerances takes place advantageously via the lock elements, tolerance equalization in the overall system is easily possible.
The invention is explained by way of example with reference to the attached drawings using preferred embodiments.